Coffee Stains
by pinkblazer
Summary: Klaine AU. Blaine Anderson, also known as the sod who spilt coffee on Kurt Hummel's new Jacket.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, since this is my first fanfiction ever I'm going to warn you about a couple of things.**

**1. They will probably be a bit out of character. 2. The chapters will be rather short and irregular. 3. There might be some grammar misstakes as I write by English grammar and not American.**

**I hope you enjoy!  
If you read something you know off, I probably don't own it, that includes: Glee, the characters, the coffee shop mentioned, labels mentioned or song lyrics.**

* * *

_**Chapter one: Coffee stains & Arguments**_

Kurt Hummel, a man in his early twenties with perfectly coifed hair and a brand new trench coat from the newest Burberry collection, exited from Vouge's head office in New York. If you knew anything about Vogue you would know that Kurt Hummel was their head editor, and he loved his job. Though it wasn't the work he was thinking about as he walked down the familiar streets towards the nearest Starbucks.

Blaine Anderson, a man also in his early twenties, was standing in line, waiting for his turn to order a Medium Drip before he would go home. He was getting impatient as the girl in front of him decided that she wanted to change her order every fifth second. It wasn't as if he had to be somewhere, but he hadn't planned to stay there in line for an hour.

Finally the girl decided that she wanted a Caramel Latte and _finally_ she left.

'One medium drip, please.' He smiled at the girl behind the counter, and she gave him an apologetic smile in return as she went to make his coffee. When he got the steaming cup he thanked her, payed and then got two sugar packs, taking of the lid to his coffee in order to empty the contense on the sugar packs in to the liquid, taking a stirrer to stir the liquid and mix it with the sugar. When he was done he licked the stirrer off and threw it in the waste bin, then put the lid back on and walked towards the door, and just as he did a man with brown coiffied hair decided to walk inside. They collided and the lid of his medium drip decided to flee, and the liquid decided that the man's jacket looked like a perfect space to be.

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry!' Blaine watched as the man looked down at his trenchcoat, then up at Blaine with beautiful blue eyes, or where they grey, he couldn't say, and didn't get time to think as a high pitched voice filled with anger hit him like a brickwall.

'My Jacket!'

'I'm so sorry, I... I can buy you a new one?'

'"A new one"! Don't you see that this is _Burberry_! It took me _months_ to get my hands on this one!' The brunette turned around and Blaine could see that the man tried his best to calm down. Blaine tried to help, so he placed his hand on the man's shoulder, though didn't get the reaction he wanted, as the man turned around and yelled.

'Don't touch me! You just ruined a jacket worth of 3595 dollars!' At the sum Blaine froze, and swallowed.

'I will pay you back! I promise!' This seemed to make the brunette stop, and he looked up with his beautiful blue eyes. Though then he emitted a snort.

'Yeah right, you will give me 3000 dollars?'

'Yes!' Blaine bit his lip, not knowing why he said yes, it was bloody 3000, almost 4000 dollars. He couldn't understand how anyone would pay that much for a jacket, but what did he know.

'Let's start with me buying you coffee, okay?' With a smile, Blaine watched as the brunette nodded.

'I'm Blaine, by the way.'

'Kurt.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank all of you who alarted and/or favourited this story!**

**Though let's head on to the next chapter!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter two: Coffee & Vogue**_

'So, tell me more about you.' The two men were seated by one of the tables in the corner of the shop. They had been sitting there silently for a good few minutes, sipping their coffees. Though curiosity had taken over and Blaine wanted to know more about the man sitting in front of him: What did he work with? Did he have any family? Lover? Was he gay? - Oh God, Blaine hoped he was. 'What do you work with?'

The man – Kurt, he reminded himself, Kurt placed his coffee on the table and looked at him with a small smile. 'I work as head editor at Vogue.' He said, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

'You... You work at Vogue? The magazine... Vogue?' Kurt's eyes lit up at Blaine's slight awestruck face.

'I take it that you read Vogue?', Blaine nodded and smiled, taking another sip of his coffee. 'Course I do.' Out of cheer reflex he winked, bloody winked. _'Nice one Anderson, shouldn't you confess your undying love for bow ties as well?' _Though luckily Kurt giggled, and it looked as if he was blushing.

'Don't get me wrong, but...'

'But?' Blaine couldn't help but smile.

'A-Are you.. Gay?' Kurt said the last word in a stage whisper and this time Blaine laughed, and I mean head on throwing-your-head-back-and-shaking with laughter. Kurt just seemed embarrassed and a bit shocked even?

'Yes. Yes, I'm gay.' That seemed to do it, as Kurt sighed in relief.

After that the conversation went on for a long time, and they talked about everything from jobs to friends, even musicals and fashion.

'It was nice meeting you, Blaine.'

'Even though I ruined your jacket?'

'Even though you ruined my jacket.' With that Kurt smiled and turned around to leave, and Blaine watched as he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

**That was short, I hope I can make it a bit longer next time!  
Though if I do, would you mind it if it took a few days? (Like three-ish) Pm me with your answer!**

_Pinkblazer - xoxo_


End file.
